


chocolate for you and me!

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: Jae and Wonpil makes a bet on who gets the most chocolates on Valentine's Day.





	chocolate for you and me!

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of valentine's day, i bring you a love story between two dumb popular boys who finally have the balls to admit they like each other through their competitive spirit of collecting chocolates from admirers.
> 
> little backstory: basically, in this high school, there's like a 'tradition' to give chocolates to who they want, whether it is face to face or anonymously. i didn't explain this in this fic cos like, i didn't know where to put it. 
> 
> title is inspired by "pizza for you and me!" ayeee ok 
> 
> i also don;t know why i put in jinyoung and jackson but thats probs cos i want my 94 liner babies to interact even if its just in my fics :(
> 
> enjoy, x

Wonpil waits for Jae at the school’s rooftop garden with a paper bag full of chocolates weighing heavy on his arm. He is always amused at how cliché the school is to have such garden like the one in those high school teen movies. But he can’t help to appreciate the efforts done by the Environmental Club for planting the plants, making the rooftop a beautiful place decorated by different types of flowers and _the_ place for couples to spend their time alone.

It’s strange though that Wonpil is the only one at the garden when usually there would be couples at every corner of the garden, hiding behind the plants to have their own privacy. Especially on this special day. Maybe it’s late after school and all couples are already celebrating Valentine’s Day by themselves outside of school. That’s probably it. After all, Wonpil has to wait for Jae this late because that dumb athlete has his badminton practice today out of all days.

Not that Wonpil has any plans. No.

Frankly, there are several people who have asked him out today when they were giving him their chocolates but Wonpil has turned them down because of his bet with Jae. His stupid bet with Jae that he has to cancel all dates.

Even Jackson and Jinyoung have asked to just spend the evening at their favourite restaurant, having dinner, a date just for them.

“Wonpil, are you sure you don’t want to have dinner with us?” Jackson asks during lunch, “It’s not like you have any plans tonight, right?”

“Or are you just waiting for that someone to finally open their goddamn eyes and ask you out?” Jinyoung teases and nudges Wonpil’s shoulder as he looks to that someone at the other table. The gullible, handsome athlete.

Wonpil shakes his head, “No thanks. Besides, I don’t want to be a third wheel on your date.”

Jackson almost spits out the chocolate he’s eating and Jinyoung quickly adds, “What are you talking about?” An awkward laugh follows from both of them.

Wonpil rolls his eyes, “Guys, I’m not dumb, okay? I can see you guys sneaking out without me and that footsie game you’re playing under the table.”

There is a rustle underneath the table and Jackson blushes, stuffing more chocolate into his mouth. Jinyoung quiets down and changes the subject, “Anyway, what are you going to do with those chocolates anyway? Are you gonna eat them all tonight while watching a rom-com or something?”

“I honestly didn’t think of that . . .”

“Wonpil.” A girl calls for him, a chocolate bar in her hands, “Are you free tonight?” A hopeful smile on her lips.

Wonpil looks at his friends and says in the nicest way possible, “Thanks for the chocolates but I already have plans.”

Her smile doesn’t falter even though disappointment is clear on her face, “It’s okay. Enjoy those chocolates. I hope you’ll have a lovely day.”

“Thanks, I wish the same for you,” Wonpil accepts the chocolate, “I’m really sorry.”

When the girl leaves their table, Jinyoung says, “It’s really stupid whatever this contest you’re having with Jae.”

“I thought it would be fun.” Wonpil replies truthfully, putting the chocolate into the paper bag beside him, “Besides, I would love to see the look of losing on his face. Maybe that would help something with his ego.”

“Wonpil!”

“Speak of the devil,” Jinyoung sighs as Jae approaches their table, a paper bag dangling in his hand.

Jae greets with a smirk as if he’s the sure winner in this game of two. “How’s your chocolates, huh?”

“You’re going to lose that’s for sure,” Wonpil says confidently. He’s not gonna look defeated even though Jae’s paper bag looks heavier than his.

Jae chuckles, “Well, I wouldn’t be that confident but it’s okay. It’s only lunchtime. You still have a few more hours to beat me.”

“In case anyone hasn’t said it, this is the stupidest thing do to on Valentine’s Day. Just go on a date already.” That’s what Brian says, the fluid member of the two groups of friends. He’s friends with Wonpil’s friends since he’s also in the Student Council Board and in the school’s baseball team with Jae’s friends, Sungjin and Dowoon. In the words of High School Musical, he really is breaking the ‘status quo’.

Jinyoung raises his hand, “Don’t worry, I’ve probably said it four times today.”

Brian high fives Jinyoung, “Great minds think alike.”

“Whatever, Brian. Stay out of it.” Jae responds, “Anyway, Wonpil. See you at 5? I have a badminton practice after school.”

Wonpil smiles, “Yeah sure, I have to study for the test tomorrow anyway so I’ll be at the library.” _I’m so going to beat you._

“Later, smarty pants.”

Once Jae has left with a hand around Brian’s shoulders as they talk about their upcoming games, Jackson pipes in, “You don’t even like chocolates that much.”

“You know, I don’t like to lose.” Wonpil lies, he knows he’s going to lose, “Besides, the one thing that can make me happy on this day is seeing that smug smile wiped off his face.”

“You’re sure that’s the only thing?” Jinyoung teases, receiving a laugh from Jackson to which Wonpil then kicks Jinyoung’s leg underneath the table. “Ouch, okay. I take that back!”

 

Wonpil checks the time and sees that it’s fifteen minutes past 5. Okay, he’ll wait for another 10 minutes. Maybe Jae has to take a shower after practice so he’ll give the athlete the benefit of the doubt. If Jae turns out to have stood him up on Valentine’s Day, Wonpil is sure to punch Jae in his pretty little face.

Maybe the reason why Wonpil has agreed to this really stupid bet between them is that it means that he could spend some time with Jae even though this is in the spirit of competitiveness and also, pettiness, someone would add. Probably Brian and his perfect brain. Beating Jae in this challenge would be icing on the cake because Wonpil knows athletes truly hate losing.

Being one of the members of the Student Council and a straight A student helps with Wonpil’s popularity. There’s also about his looks but Wonpil doesn’t dwell in that aspect, helps with his collection for chocolates on Valentine’s Day.

Even though it means he has to turn down pretty much everyone’s invitation for a date but Wonpil doesn’t really care because the one person who he wants to go out with will never ask him.

Jae though, he has an advantage being a star athlete, the best badminton player in the school. Everyone pretty much worships the floor that he walks because he always, without a fail, wins his matches and Wonpil has attended all of them ever since Jae has started to make his mark at the school.

Not to mention, his carefree personality and friendly charms that lure everyone to become his friends. In simpler words, Jae is also popular. Maybe a tad bit more than Wonpil – as much as he doesn’t want to admit it.

“Wonpil!” Jae calls, looking fresh and proper, as if he didn’t just finish his practice, “Sorry, I’m late.”

“You being late should have made me the winner by default.” Wonpil says with a smirk, “You promised me at 5.”

“Oh, you have somewhere better to be at?” Jae mocks, “You have a date tonight, huh?”

Wonpil rolls his eyes, “If I have one, I won’t tell you. Why do you ask? Jealous that someone asked me out?”

Jae laughs, “Please, I’m praying for your date tonight to not fall asleep when you start talking about your latest read.”

“Whatever,” sighs Wonpil, “Let get this stupid bet over with.”

“Okay,” Jae says, as he walks towards one of the benches in the garden to put his paper bag full of chocolates, “You first.”

“I already counted mine while I was waiting for you,” Wonpil replies, putting his own paper bag beside Jae’s, “but you can just count them yourself if you don’t trust me.”

“Sure.” Jae nods, “Although, I’m sure you got less than me.”

The counting is taking longer than Wonpil thinks because after all, he only managed to get around almost 30 chocolates. Maybe Jae is counting his own pile of chocolates too.

“Hey, don’t count yours too!”

“Just wait!” Jae says as he pulling more chocolates out of the paper bag, “No peeking.”

“Any day now.” Wonpil folds his arms and taps his feet impatiently.

Jae finally turns around and declares, “Okay, you win.”

Wonpil is confused, “How come? I . . . win?” He never imagines winning against Jae, to begin with, because he already can foresee that Jae is the winner given the fact the status of his popularity in school.

Jae nods and picks up the two paper bags, “You got 52 in total.”

“Wait . . . that can’t be. I only got 29.”

Jae gives the two paper bags to Wonpil, “Well, I gave you mine.”

Wonpil accepts the two paper bags, still dumbfounded by the situation. “And . . .  why is that? Are you admitting that you’re the loser . . . ?”

Jae shakes his head and laughs, probably at how confused Wonpil appears to be, “You pride yourself as a straight A student but can’t even figure this out?”

“So I got more chocolates than you and that’s why I win?” Wonpil concludes, puzzled at Jae’s words. _What is Jae trying to say and why does he have to look that cute without his glasses?_ “Isn’t that what we agreed? The loser has to give all of their chocolates to the winner?”

Jae sighs and hides his face in his hands, “How do I do this?”

“Just say that you’re a sore loser so we can just go home?”

“Okay, forget about the stupid bet.” Jae starts, “Perhaps Brian was right, this whole bet was stupid and just a grand scheme of my way to tell you that I want to spend my Valentine’s Day with you.”

Wonpil’s eyes narrow after hearing Jae’s words, “If this is a sick joke, I’m leaving you with these chocolates.”

“No, don’t. Okay, I like you? A lot? As much it hurts me to admit it but I like you so much. I just don’t know when but one day you just got me realised that the person I want to be with is you.” Jae says it all in one breath, “Every time I see you at my matches, it makes me want to win because I don’t want you to see me losing. But this time, I admit to my defeat when it comes to you.”

Wonpil’s heart is beating so hard against his chest that it almost feels like his heart could leap out. He couldn’t believe that Jae . . . could return his feelings. He’s finding this whole situation to be too hilarious. How could this all be true and not just in his head?

“So you’re giving me other’s people’s chocolates when you’re confessing your feelings to me?” He says, couldn't believe he's saying those words out loud, _confessing your feelings to me_ , and he wants to make use of this situation to make fun of Jae. “Seriously, I expect some more sincerity from you. I can’t accept it if you’re just taking other people’s efforts.” He feels like laughing at how funny this whole situation is but tries hard not to.

“Oh come on,” Jae smiles, looking more at ease once he sees Wonpil is smiling back, “You’re supposed to just accept this sweet and corny gesture and we’ll eat the chocolates while we look at the sunset and live happily ever after.”

“No, I’m serious.” Wonpil presses on, even though his smile still intact.

“Okay, on second thought,” Jae grabs both of Wonpil’s shoulders to bring him to the bench for a sit, “You wait here while I go grab some chocolates at the nearest convenience store. I’m pretty sure our school’s Valentine’s booth is already closed.” He checks the time on his watch.

Wonpil finally gives in, a laugh escapes his lips. “Jae, I’m kidding. Plus, I don’t think I can finish all of these chocolates by myself.”

Jae laughs in return and joins Wonpil on the bench, “We’re both really dumb.”

“Hey,” Wonpil nudges him on his forearm, “That’s you.”

“Whatever,” Jae shrugs, he’s really doing well in losing when it comes to Wonpil. “You’re sure you don’t have a date tonight?”

“Even if I do, I would just cancel it.” He replies, “Besides, it’s you who I want to spend today with.”

There’s a tint of redness spread across Jae’s cheeks and he laughs, “Gosh, seriously. I really didn’t think you would like me back.”

Wonpil laughs at Jae’s blushes and reaches into one of the paper bags, “Anyway, we’re gonna be sick once we’ve eaten these.”

“We can go eat something else later.” Jae says coolly, resting his arm on the back of the bench, subtly wrapping it around Wonpil’s shoulders, “I’m not going to make you eat chocolates all night.”

“Okay,” Wonpil smiles as he takes out one of the chocolates from the paper bag and is surprised to see there’s a note attached to it, written by one of Jae’s friends. “Oh my god, Dowoon gave you one? He even wrote you a small note!”

Jae quickly grabs the note from Wonpil, “I know he gave me one but I didn’t know he would give me a note?”

_Enjoy it lovebirds._

Wonpil peeps to read the note and his eyes meet Jae’s, “You told you friends, did you?”

“Well, I have to! They’re the ones who help me come up with the idea!”

“Mhmm, okay, Jae.”

“So, we’re staying to watch the sunset?”

“Yeah, isn’t that what you planned?” Wonpil replies as he eats the chocolate, “Besides, it’s nice like this. I don’t know about you other than that you like teasing me and you love badminton.”

Jae steals the chocolate from Wonpil, “Well, what do you want to know?”


End file.
